This invention relates to the field of devices for displaying consumer items and articles for such purposes as retail sales. More specifically, it relates to an improved display card for removably holding an item, so that the item can be displayed from a store rack or the like.
Display cards are well-known devices for displaying consumer items for sale in a store. One typical kind of display card comprises a flat piece of cardboard, having a surface on which information (such as the item's brand name or trademark, and the identity and location of its manufacturer and/or distributor) can be printed. Means are provided, either integrally with the card, or separately (e.g., staples, elastic bands) for removably attaching the item to the bottom of the card. One or more apertures may typically be provided near the top of the card to accommodate a rod extending laterally from the rod-type of display rack.
A disadvantage of such prior art display cards is the amount of space they take up when they are shipped or stored with the items attached. Thus, a shipping or storage container must have an interior capacity sufficient not only for the actual items, but also for the additional space taken up by the display cards. This wasteful and inefficient use of space increases shipping and storage costs.
One approach to solving this problem is simply to reduce the size of the display cards, but this obviously impairs their primary function of displaying the goods so as to be attractive to buyers.
Another disadvantage of prior art display cards is that they are not self-attachable to the item to be displayed on the card, thereby requiring the additional cost and inconvenience of such attachment means or structure as staples, elastic bands, or adhesively-attached clear plastic bubbles.
There has thus been a long-felt, but as yet unsatisfied need for a display card that can occupy little space in shipping or storage, without compromising its primary purpose of providing an attractive and informative display. Additionally, there has been a need for such a space-saving display card that is also self-attachable to the item to be displayed.